


Shape of Heart

by mas0094



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, nobody knows if this is supposed to be romantic or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mas0094/pseuds/mas0094
Summary: Dongmyeong winds down after a long day of recording--with a little help from Yonghoon
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Son Dongmyeong
Kudos: 20





	Shape of Heart

"Hyung, could you help me?"

Dongmyeong waited for his eldest brother, sitting patiently on the edge of the bathtub. With a new music video shoot comes lots of styling; outfits, makeup, and, yes, hairspray. The boy's intention was to hop in the shower to rid himself of the mess, but he was met with a change of plans once he realized he was much too sleepy to go about an entire routine.

"You called?" Yonghoon questioned in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Come help me wash my hair" Dongmyeong replied simply, the small pout on his face making it impossible for the older to decline.

Making his way to his knees, Yonghoon reached for his--no, Hyungu's--shampoo. The middle children had been sent out on meal duty, the maknae tagging along for fun, leaving the remaining two with the dorm all to themselves. Hyungu wouldn't mind if they had just borrowed a little bit of his shampoo, right? It's not like he isnt used to them sharing such things already. Stifling a laugh, Yonghoon squirted some of the purple tinted shampoo into his hand.

"I'll get started now," he announced.

Leaning forward, he began to massage the lavender scented mixture into Dongmyeong's hair, earning a soft sigh from the younger. Yonghoon took note of the satisfaction brought upon him by the intimacy, and reminded himself to show Dongmyeong a little bit more love in the future. Hearing the other boy's giggle was just one of the thousands of reasons Yonghoon cherished his four younger members.

"That tickles.." Dongmyeong stated, his lips once again adorned with a pout.

"I'm almost finished" Yonghoon replied.

In attempt to reach his hand forward to scrub at Dongmyeong's scalp, Yonghoon had accidentally wiped some of the suds onto his cheekbone. He drew his hand back quickly, giggling as he gave a hardly sincere apology. In response, Dongmyeong reached up to his auburn hair, scooped up some bubbles, and smeared it right onto Yonghoon's jaw.

"Come on now, don't start something you're not gonna want to finish" Yonghoon warned.

Picking up the bottle of shampoo, Dongmyeong squirted it right on Yonghoons chest.

"Bring it, grandpa" he teased.

The older picked up the nearest bottle of shower gel--a certain bottle Kiwook would be upset to find out the fate of later on--and counteracted Dongmyeong's attack with a hit to the shoulder. The two carried on running around the much-too-small bathroom, covering each other in a variety of scents and colors. After about ten minutes of chaos, they settled down, out of breath.

"Damn...we kind of made a mess" Yonghoon thought aloud.

"What an astute observation, captain obvious." Dongmyeong retorted, earning a light hit to the arm.

The two boys sat in silence with their backs pressed up against the wall, elbows touching. They huffed softly, catching their breaths. After a while, Yonghoon broke the comfortable silence.

"Hey, why don't we use up all this adrenaline to clean up a bit and hop in the shower together eh? It'll save water" he suggested, a slight blush creeping upon his cheeks.

Nodding his head lightly, Dongmyeong stood up, offering his hand to his hyung. He helped Yonghoon up, giggling as he smeared some left over soap into his hair. Yonghoon walked over to the shower, reaching for the nob before hesitating and turning back.

"How do you like your water?" he asked

"Warm-ish....a little cold." Dongmyeong replied.

Yonghoon stared at him as if he had just said he showers with milk.

"What? Cold water's good for the skin." He shruged back.

Shaking his head in defeat, Yonghoon adjusted the water and signaled for Dongmyeong to join him. They discarded their clothes, refusing to lock eyes as they climbed into the shower and under the cool stream of water. Dongmyeong was the first to begin rinsing himself off, his body being used to the cold temperature. Yonghoon, on the other hand, needed a bit of time to adjust.

"I don't see how you can do this" He tells Dongmyeong

"You get used to it once you realize fifteen minutes of shivering is better than fifty years of old wrinkly skin. Help me wash this shampoo out?"

Yonghoon got to work massaging his scalp once again, his eyes catching the deep red tint in the water as a result of his hair dye running. Once he deemed his brother clean, he gave Dongmyeong a light tap to the shoulder, shuffling past him to rinse out his own hair.

After completing the less-than-entertaining task of washing up, the two boys wrapped each other in white fluffy towels, taking turns drying off each other's hair. Yonghoon leaned down, taking in the scent of Dongmyeong's freshly washed hair, before planting a chaste kiss on the top of his head. Dongmyeong flushed a soft pink color, sighing in mock disappointment with his hyung's sudden intimacy. He grabbed Yonghoon's hand, leading him out of the bathroom and into the hallway of the dorm.

"I wasn't planning to change a second time tonight" He called out.

Yonghoon stood alone in the hallway, watching Dongmyeong disappear into his room. He questioned the tone behind the younger boy's words. Was he suddenly upset that they had showered together? Was he only joking? Yonghoon often had trouble detecting sarcasm versus genuine complaint in the younger members; call it a generation gap, he supposed. He would have taken his time to analyze further, had he not been startled by the sudden opening of the door in front of him.

"Were you standing there the whole time?" 

"Oh..uh.." 

He simply shrugged. 

"Whatever. Get dressed quick, I want someone to watch a movie with after dinner." Dongmyeong paraded down the hall once more, plopping on the couch. "God, how long does it take three guys to get some food? Didn't we send them just down the street?"

"Patience is a virture" Yonghoon called, turning into the entrance of his room.

Closing the door behind him, he folded his towel and began picking out his clothing. He chose a fluffy pair of pajama pants; one Dongmyeong always liked to stick his hands into the pockets of when they got chilly, and a silly graphic tee Harin had bought him as a joke on their first trip to Japan together. Grabbing his phone off the desk, he made his way to the couch for his involuntary movie night.


End file.
